poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Hall of Doom/Traveling to Oa/Defeating Power Ring
This is how At the Hall of Doom, Traveling to Oa, and Defeating Power Ring goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. then see Grodd arriving at the Hall of Doom Thomas: Grodd, we need your help finding our next ally. Gorilla Grodd: You want me to help you find Sinestro? Thomas: Yes, and we're taking Killer Frost, Olympius, Trakeena, Alter, Diabolico, Twilight, Ocellus, Scarecrow.... Scarecrow: Yes! I'm his biggest fan. Thomas: And the Rookie. Lex Luthor: The Rookie, eh? The Rookie: Me? Thomas: Yes, you. Your powers are amazing. The Rookie: Alright, if you say so. Lex Luthor: Yes, that one is becoming most useful. Very well. Killer Frost: How can we find him? Diabolico: He has been captured by the Crime Syndicate, and taken to Oa. Gorilla Grodd: Hm, the home of the Green Lantern Corps. Ocellus: What if we could locate a ship to get us there? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Ocellus, you're amazing! Ocellus: Well, I do have a lot personality. leave the Hall of Doom and set out to Smallville Twilight Sparkle: Come along, Rookie. The Rookie: Right behind you. head to Smallville as they encounter the Atom The Atom: This Brainiac shrinking technology is amazing. I wonder if I could... Hey! What's going on? You're not supposed to be here! Gorilla Grodd: The Atom. he notices Twilight's team with them The Atom: Hey! Those villains must've brainwashed you guys! Rookie hesitates on fighting the Atom fights the Atom and defeats him enter the Smallville warehouse notice something Killer Frost: What is all that? sees equipment of the Justice League Gorilla Grodd: Some tech the Justice League have put into storage. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I never! Who would leave perfectly good equipment in the middle of Smallville? Killer Frost: Is it junk? Gorilla Grodd: Not in my possession. building something Diabolico: There is more than one way to get in space, my friends. still builds something Ocellus: No second-class villains will deny me my destiny! Twilight Sparkle: Yes, so one way or another, we will get into space! builds the slideways teleporter Gorilla Grodd: Like this slideways teleporter for example. steps in then steps out Gorilla Grodd: Well, come on! back in as Killer Frost, Olympius, Trakeena, Alter, Diabolico, Twilight, Ocellus, Scarecrow, and the Rookie follow enter the Watchtower Ocellus: The Watchtower. Diabolico: Let's find a starship to take us to Oa. search for a starship Ocellus: gasps The Javalin! Diabolico: Let's go. place three batteries on it and it works starship is operational enter the starship engines start finally heads to Oa Killer Frost: If anyone asks, it was like this when we found it, okay? we cut to planet Oa Ring arrives with a captured Sinestro see the Guardians of the Universe Ganthet: We thank you for your service. bow Ganthet: However, there is something about you, Green Lantern of Earth-3 that is odd. You are not what you seem. Power Ring: What? I've got a ring, the green suit, the cool moves, I'm totally the real deal. So, can I go? Ganthet: One moment. Stay, as we, the Guardians of the Universe, deliberate the fate of Sinestro. Guardians of the Universe deliberate the fate of Sinestro Sinestro: Ugh. This is going to take forever. groans in impatience crash land on Oa exits looks at everyone Twilight Sparkle: Is everyone okay? Diabolico: We're fine. Rookie looks at Diabolico hears a tipping noise and see the shuttle damaged Ocellus: Whose brilliant idea was it to take this starship to Oa? Gorilla Grodd: Any landing you can walk away from. Scarecrow: That was terrifying. Killer Frost: And you should know. Gorilla Grodd: Alright, knock it off. Let's figure out a way to get down. Diabolico: We have bigger fish to fry. smiles at Diabolico's words Olympius: We must focus on the task at hand. Trakeena: Recruiting Sinestro, and thus reinforcing our army to defeat the Crime Syndicate. Diabolico: Everything will be as simple as pie. Ocellus: You read my mind, Diabolico. Twilight Sparkle: I guarantee it. Thomas: When did Skylor slip in? Diabolico: What? see Skylor's helicopter landing Skylor: Where's the biggest noodle fan? Mac Grimborn: Right here! hug each other as the Rookie looks surprised The Rookie: Who's that? Ocellus: Rookie, this is Skylor, daughter of Master Chen, and Elemental Master of Amber. Plus, a personal friend of ours. The Rookie: She sounds very friendly. turns to the Rookie Skylor: And who might you be? The Rookie: Rookie. Skylor: Hello, Rookie. his hand Mac Grimborn: them Okay, that's enough. Diabolico: Do I detect a slightest hint of jealousy? Mac Grimborn: I'm not jealous. Ocellus: chuckles Trakeena: We'll take care of it. Skylor: What about the Rookie? looks at Diabolico smiles at the Rookie Killer Frost: to Skylor I like him. I find him very attractive. looks at the Rookie Diabolico: Yes, indeed. The Rookie: I can be very attractive. find Sinestro imprisoned Gorilla Grodd: There he is. uses fear toxin to scare two Green Lanterns and Sinestro defeats them Sinestro: Free! Thomas: Sinestro, Lex needs your help on Earth. Sinestro: I owe Lex a debt. Then so be it! Let all Earth fear me! the other Green Lanterns and Power Ring arrive John Stewart: Going somewhere? Our new recruit's gonna stop you like last time. Power Ring: Me? Uh, last time? leave Power Ring: Alright. Sinestro: Your will is weak. This time, you will lose. defeat Power Ring Thomas: Come on. Lex's waiting. teleports him and our heroes to Earth Guardians of the Universe appear on check on Power Ring Ring is unwell we cut with Lois and Jimmy we hear Kalibak Kalibak: Why am I receiving reports of your team allowing villains to escape? Ultraman: They are in league with the heroes. They cannot be beaten. Kalibak: Our masters are growing impatient. They are eager for news. Ultraman: Rest assured, being heroes, we have access to every lab. We can just walk right in. Kalibak: Get it done, and don't risk destroying it. screen goes off hits Johnny scowls shrugs it cuts to the Hall of Doom Sinestro: My fellow compatriots, I shall carry you on to victory! Thomas: We'll need more than fear. Lex Luthor: Thomas' right, Sinestro. gets the Black Adam history book Twilight Sparkle: Maybe the yellow lightning guy? Malcolm Merlyn: You're not serious thinking about recruiting Black Adam, are you? Vexor: The key to Black Adam's freedom lies somewhere in the museum. Jara: Like a magic prison of some kind? The Joker: Magic! Harley and me love magic! Skylor: So do me and Mac. Can we go, Thomas? The Joker: Can we, can we, can we? Thomas: I don't see why not. Lex Luthor: But take Vypra, Sinestro, Clayface, Divatox, Loki, Triskull, and Darkonda. prepare for their mission